Soundless Voice
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: "Kita saling mencintai tanpa tahu kita saling mencintai.. Saat kau pergi, aku akan menyusulmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.." Maaf saya ga pinter buat summary.. R&R yo


Disclaimer: tokohnya tetep punya abang HiMaruya dan lagunya punya Crypton..TAPI CERITANYA ITU PUNYA SAYA! XDD Eh ya pokoknya semua yang berlisensi adalah milik nyang punyak deh D:

Warning: INI PERTAMA KALINYA SAYA BIKIN FF KAYA GINI LOOOOH...Maaf kalo jelek dan ga jelas D: Oh ya..ini Arthur's POV loh yaaa~ XD

* * *

**SOUNDLESS VOICE**

_In the night every sound was put on mute, everything was quiet  
The white snow floats gently down  
Hands raised up towards my face  
The snow that was flowing, melts in an instance as more falls  
What a sad way it all ends__…_

"Kiku..aku masuk ya…", aku membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapatkan dirinya yang sedang berada ditempat tidur sambil menatap keluar, memandangi salju yang turun. Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur-san…", ucapmu sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku tahu kau hanya bisa mengerti perkataanku melalui gerakan bibirku. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut segalanya. Kecelakaan itu telah mengambil kemampuanmu untuk mendengarkan semua suara yang ada di dunia ini. Kecelakaan itu juga telah merenggut kesehatanmu sehingga kau sakit-sakitan sekarang.

Kiku, ia masih berdiri memandang keluar, memandangi salju yang perlahan turun.

"Bolehkah aku pergi keluar, Arthur-san?", tanya Kiku sambil memandangku yang sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"….."

"Ahaha..aku tahu kok pasti tidak boleh..aku hanya bercanda..", ucapnya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman sendu yang terlukis di wajahnya yang indah. Wajah orang di dunia ini yang satu-satunya kucintai. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang sedang bersedih.

"…ayo kita main salju diluar..", ucapku sambil memandangnya dan tersenyum. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kemudian ia tersenyum..tersenyum bahagia…

* * *

_Soundlessly the snow falls to the ground  
You play with them in piles and sweetly smile in the white  
" I wonder what my voice sounds like now...? "  
It won't matter if I say something, it's not like you could hear anything__.._

Ia berlari keluar, berdiri diatas tanah yang telah tertutup salju. Ia tertawa dan bermain dengan salju. Kiku..kau selalu terlihat begitu indah dimataku..

"Aku ingin tahu..seperti apa suaraku dan suaramu saat ini..", gumammu sambil membuat sebuah boneka salju kecil.

Aku terdiam. Suaraku tak bisa keluar, seakan tertahan oleh sesuatu. Kecelakaanmu itu bukanlah salahmu. Kamu jadi seperti ini juga bukan salahmu. Semua ini salahku yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik..

"…suaramu saat ini indah loh, Kiku..dan aku sangat menyukainya..", ucapku sambil mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Ia memegang pipinya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Aku hanya tersenyum iseng dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Ukhh…Arthur-san menggodaku…", gumamnya lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Aku tertawa dan membantunya membuat boneka salju. Ia mengambil sebuah kayu dan menulis diatas salju tepat didepan kedua boneka salju itu : 'Arthur & Kiku'

Ia tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum.

Aku bahagia saat itu.

* * *

_Tell me if you're in any pain, tell me if you're feeling lonely  
No matter what, I'll always find you someplace  
Don't leave me like this, please, I beg you, don't go  
I thought that we shared only one soul together?_

"Hei, Kiku..", ucapku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ya, Arthur-san?", ucapmu sambil memainkan salju ditangannya.

"Apa kau kesepian..? Apa kan menderita..?", tanyaku sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia terkejut tapi kemudian ia tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak, Arthur-san..aku tidak kesepian atau pun menderita..karena aku memiliki dirimu disisiku selama ini..", ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat padaku.

Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi aku senang bila ia tidak menderita bila aku ada disisinya. Hanya bila ia bahagia saja…

"Oh iya, Arthur-san…", ucap Kiku sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Ia berlari menjauh dariku dan tersenyum. Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk walaupun saat itu ia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Ada apa, Kiku?", ucapku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya sampai hari ini dan..", ia terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya yang sepertinya terasa nyeri, "…aishiteru…", dan ia pun tertidur diatas salju sambil tersenyum. Ia menghilang, sama seperti salju yang akan menghilang di musim semi.

Aku terdiam ditempatku berdiri. Aku tidak akan mempercayai semua ini..

Aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. Memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Menangisi orang yang tak akan pernah kembali lagi padaku.

"Kiku..kembalilah! Jangan tinggalkan aku..hei, Kiku..kau bercanda kan..? Ayolah..ini tidak lucu tahu..Kiku..jawab aku…", gumamku sambil menangis dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Bukankah..bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku tadi..? Orang yang saling mencintai itu..memiliki satu jiwa..Kiku...", gumamku sambil menangisi kepergiannya. Ya..kepergian Kiku yang sangat kucintai tanpa ia tahu perasaanku..

* * *

_The snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly disappear  
There's nothing I could possibly do besides embrace you  
I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice, one more time  
Please speak to me..._

Perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya yang kupeluk mulai tertutup dengan salju yang turun dengan lembut. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain memelukmu dan mencium keningmu. Sungguh..bila aku bisa memohon, aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu..mendengarkan suaramu sekali lagi..

"Kiku..kumohon berbicaralah denganku..aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu lagi..Kiku..kumohon..bangunlah, Kiku..Ki..ku…", aku menangis dan menangis sambil memandangi wajahnya yang nampak sedang tertidur dengan tenang.

"Hei, Kiku…tolong berbicaralah denganku…"

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara lagi.

Tak akan ada lagi orang yang akan memanggilku dengan suara selembut itu.

Tak ada lagi Kiku yang senantiasa memanggilku 'Arthur-san'

Tak akan ada lagi...

..dan aku tahu itu..

* * *

_Glazed over eyes that don't work anymore, it's not like they can see a thing now  
The dark world is motionless  
Everything's gone  
Everything doesn't move or make a sound, unless it be the snow_

Aku membersihkan salju dari kepalanya dan memegang pipinya yang sudah benar-benar dingin.

Selama ini dia adalah duniaku. Selama ini dialah kebahagiaanku.

Sekarang ia sudah pergi. Ia sudah tiada.

Ia tidak lagi bersamaku…

Ia pikir ia tidak pernah kesepian dan menderita karena diriku..

Sebenarnya..

Itu adalah diriku..

Akulah yang sebenarnya merasa tidak kesepian selama ia bersamaku.

Aku yang sebenarnya merasa tidak menderita selama ia disisiku.

Senyum, tawa, dan suaranya adalah sumber semangat dalam hidupku.

Bila ia ada disisiku..aku tidak pernah melihat kegelapan.

Kini..yang ada hanyalah kegelapan..karena cahaya dalam hidupku telah mati dan berakhir..

Tidak ada lagi suara yang bisa kudengar..selain suara tangis dan suara salju yang turun seakan ikut menangis bersamaku..

* * *

_You're body has now become cold, you're voice is long gone  
I can't do anything, I can't even melt away with you  
Please hear all of my words, please smile at me again  
My tears no longer exist, I can't use them to make you melt away_

Tubuhmu yang telah mendingin dan suaramu yang telah menghilang untuk selamanya.

Aku ingat ketika kau kedinginan, aku selalu ada disisimu untuk menghangatkanmu..

...

"_Kiku?", ucapku sambil berjalan kearahnya yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri._

"_Arthur-san? Ada apa?", tanyanya sambil memegang pipinya._

"_Kau kedinginan?", ucapku perlahan. Ia mengangguk pelan._

_Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Ia tampak terkejut tapi kemudian membalas pelukanku._

"_Sekarang sudah hangat?", tanyaku sambil memandangi mata coklatnya yang indah._

"_U-uhmm..", gumamnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya kedalam pelukanku._

_...  
_

Andaikan aku dapat kembali ke saat itu.. dimana aku bisa menghangatkannya ketika ia kedinginan. Dimana aku bisa dihangatkan dengan senyumannya yang lembut.

Sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu saja aku tidak mampu.

"Tolong dengarkan suaraku..tolong tersenyumlah lagi untukku…Kiku.."

Aku bahkan tak mampu menangis lagi karena air mataku sudah habis..

* * *

_I ask you one thing, if you could, take my voice away from me  
And give it to the person I hold dear to my heart  
If I'm left all alone in this huge world without your presence here  
Let me disappear  
Along side your body..._

Aku memandang kelangit, langit dimana Kiku yang sangat kusayang ini berada sekarang.

Bila ia tidak bisa kembali, aku memohon satu hal.

Bila diijinkan, tolong ambillah suaraku ini..ambillah jiwaku ini..

Berikanlah suara dan jiwaku pada orang terkasih yang sedang berada dalam pelukanku ini, yang tengah tertidur untuk selamanya.

Bila aku ditinggalkan sendirian dalam dunia yang begitu besar ini sendirian tanpa kehadiranmu disisiku..

Setidaknya..biarkan..biarkan aku menghilang juga..

Biarkan aku..menghilang bersama dengan dirimu..disisimu..saat ini juga..

Biarkan aku…aku mohon.._  
_

* * *

_I love you with my being, and now there's no way to tell you  
This world of ours is slowly crashing down, it's all fading  
Even if I scream with everything I have, you nor your voice will return to me  
Aaaaah!_

Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berkata 'I love you' padamu..dan sekarang..walaupun aku mengucapkannya berulang-ulang..tidak akan ada gunanya..tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya..

Dunia milik kami perlahan-lahan hancur dan menghilang…kau sudah meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkanku dalam dunia yang sepi dan sedih.

Biarpun aku berteriak sebisa suaraku berteriak..tidak akan ada yang kembali..bahkan suaramu sekalipun..tidak akan kembali…tidak akan pernah..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku marah. Aku sedih. Mengapa ia tidak diijinkan untuk menikmati dunia ini lebih lama lagi? Menapa? Menapa harus aku yang ditinggalkan? Mengapa ia diambil dari sisiku? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melindunginya..? Mengapa..mengapa aku tidak bilang..kalau aku..mencintainya…?

* * *

_Falling snow that is ever so gentle, I beg for you to never stop falling  
I want you to take me with that person I hold dear  
Please allow everything to wither away by my voice deepened by sadness  
I hope to make it all  
Turn to white..._

Aku sudah membaringkan tubuh Kiku diatas salju dan aku sendiri sudah berbaring disampingnya. Menunggu kapan ia akan datang menjemputku. Tubuhku mulai kedinginan dan aku merasakan kalau tubuhku mulai mati rasa.

Aku mohon..janganlah salju ini berhenti turun..

Bawalah aku ketempat dimana Kiku berada..

Tolong...aku mohon...bawalah aku...

Aku membuka mataku untuk melihat wajah Kiku yang berada disampingku. Aku tersenyum dan aku merasa pandanganku menjadi gelap.

* * *

_"...thur-san..."_

...

"_Arthur-san…"_

Sepertinya aku mulai berhalusinasi. Masa aku mendengar suara Kiku..?

"_Arthur-san..ayo bangun..kita sudah sampai.."_

Sampai? Sampai dimana..?

"_Arthur-san..kalau kau tidak bangun juga, aku marah loh.."_

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Aku terkejut. Di depan mataku terhampar sebuah padang bunga yang indah. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kulihat Kiku…Kiku yang sedang tersenyum sambil memandangiku.

"Kiku…?", gumamku tidak percaya.

"Ya, Arthur-san..ini aku..", ucapnya sambil memelukku.

"Ki-kita..dimana..?", tanyaku yang masih bingung.

"Kita ada di surga..kau..begitu bodoh, Arthur-san..kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan menyusulku kesini?", tanya Kiku sambil menunduk.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kemudian aku tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipinya. Kutatap dalam-dalam mata coklatnya yang sangat indah dimataku.

"Itu karena..aku..aku mencintaimu, Kiku..kau tak akan tahu betapa kesepiannya aku jika kau tidak ada disisiku..", ucapku sambil mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Matanya membesar dan pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Lucu sekali..

"Aku..aku..maafkan aku..karena aku meninggalkanmu, Arthur-san..ta-tapi..benarkah..kau..mencintaiku..?", ucapnya terbata-bata.

Aku mengangguk cepat sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai panas.

"Aku..aku..sangat senang..", gumamnya lalu memelukku, "Terima kasih..Arthur-san.."

"…aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Kiku..", balasku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Oh ya, Arthur-san.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah bisa mendengar loh..aku juga tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhku lagi..aku..aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang..apalagi dengan hadirnya Arthur-san disisiku..rasanya kebahagiaanku benar-benar lengkap sekarang…", ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Aku terkejut. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Tapi, aku senang. Aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa membahagiakannya. Aku senang aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersamanya lagi dan melindunginya lagi.

"Arthur-san..", ucapnya membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Ya?", ucapku gugup.

Ia memandangiku dan berjinjit sedikit lalu ia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

"E-eto…uhnn..a-aishiteru..Arthur-san..ha-hanya bila kau tidak mendengar perkataan terakhirku waktu itu..", ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Aku tersenyum dan memegang pipinya lalu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Ia kaget dan memandangku dengan wajahnya yang manis.

"I love you too, my dear..", ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Terima kasih Tuhan..kau mau mengabulkan keinginanku..terima kasih..atas kesempatan yang indah ini..aku bahagia...tak pernah aku merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini..ya..bahagia..

**_FIN_**

* * *

Chanchan: ….. OAO …. *syok kaget tak mampu berkata2..apadeh*

Japan: Chanchan? =_=?

England: meh..dia yang buat ini cerita, dia juga yang error? Ga keren deh. =3=

Chanchan : tapitapi…SECARA ANE NDAK NYANGKA GITU LOH BISA BUAT CERITA YANG TIDAK HUMOR! XDDDDDDD *senang, nari2*

England: yah..itu mah gara2 anda terlalu alay saja git =,=

Chanchan: DUN CALL MEH GIT, AHTHUR DD:

England: HEI! JANGAN PANGGIL GUE BEGITU! *blush2 gaje*

Chanchan: eeeh~? Tapi saya diajarin sama Alfred loh~ =3=

Japan: A-ahthur..? =_=?

Chanchan: iyah! Katanya Alfred, kalo misalkan Ahthur dipanggil begitu, nanti dia bisa blushing2 gaje XD

Japan: Hum….A-Ahthur-san… *dengan wajahnya yang bisa bikin saya abis darah 5 hari*

England: …! *CROTBUCRAAAAT! Dia pingsan nosebleed sodara2!* O.,O!

Japan: aaaa! Ahthur –blah- Arthur-san! *panik berat sambil nyamperin Arthur yang tewas-eh belom kok- bersimbah darah* DDX

Chanchan: oke..biarkan saja pairing itu dan mari kita menuju ke tujuan sebenarnya dari pojok ini.. –ehem- Makasih ya uda mau baca ff ini! Jangan lupa klik tombol REVIEW dan ketikan review anda disana~ Hohoho..karena hape saya disita jadi ff saya yang belom kelar itu ditunggu dulu ya 6 bulan lagi.. TTwTT *pundung berat*

Japan +England (sekarat) + Chanchan (pundung): DITUNGGU DAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!


End file.
